Expectations
by sobeit
Summary: Hyde meets Jackie's Dad. Donna gets inspired.
1. Default Chapter

"Stupid typewriter," Donna muttered ripping the paper out of the machine.  
  
"Right, blame it on the machine. That's just wrong. It's like blaming R2D2 for the Empire."  
  
Donna looked over at her boyfriend. He was sitting on the couch sucking on a Popsicle. He looked so much like a little boy that she couldn't help but laugh. "Why am I dating you again?"  
  
"Because I'm devilishly charming. The real question is why am I dating you?"  
  
"That's easy," Hyde said, as he entered the basement from his room, "your catholic school uniform fetish."  
  
Eric grinned a big, purple mouth grin. "That's it."  
  
Donna looked around for something to hurl at the two boys, but all she could lay hands on quickly was the piece of paper she'd been typing on. She balled it up and let it fly, not carrying which one it hit. They both deserved it. Unfortunately, it flew over Eric's shoulder and landed at Hyde's feet.  
  
Hyde bent down and picked up the sheet. He started to read it when Donna jumped up and grabbed the paper out of his hands. "You don't do that," she stuttered.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
Donna sat down beside Eric. "Read a writer's thought's until they're ready for you to read them.I mean, did Michelangelo let anyone see the ceiling of the church before he was through with it?"  
  
"Uh, actually, honey," Eric said as he took her hand, "no, not unless you count everyone that was helping him do it."  
  
"And he was an artist not a writer, but except for that, your analogy was perfect," Hyde said with a smirk.  
  
"Get bent," Donna said, laying her head on Eric's shoulder.  
  
Eric looked up at Hyde and mouthed, "Writer's block."  
  
Donna saw him. "I don't think that technically you can call it 'writer's block' until you've actually written something before," she said pathetically.  
  
"Hey, you've written lot's of things," Eric said.  
  
"My essay on Abraham Lincoln doesn't count. What's wrong with me? I try. I really do, but everything is just garbage."  
  
Eric kissed her head. "I'm sure that's not true. You just expect too much of yourself. You're your own worst critic."  
  
"See, that's the problem with expectation," Hyde said. "No one expects anything from me, not even myself, and so no one's ever disappointed."  
  
"So, where are you headed to?" Eric asked.  
  
"Jackie's."  
  
Eric raised one eyebrow questioningly, but eventually, he gave into his curiosity and said, "Let me get this straight. You're going to Jackie's instead of your usual the girl can come here policy. You're actually picking a girl up. Didn't you say that it'd be a cold day in hell before you ever gave into the government's conspiracy of constrained social practices?"  
  
Hyde pushed his shades up on his forehead and said something. Eric looked at Donna, but she just shook her head too. "What did you say?" she asked.  
  
"I said," Hyde yelled, "I'm going to meet her father."  
  
Eric and Donna both laughed. "Oh my god," Donna said. "I know," Eric agreed between burst of laughter. "It's the apocalypse."  
  
"Jackie wants me to talk to him before we go to the drive in. It's no big deal," Hyde said. "I mean we've all met him before."  
  
"Uh huh," Eric agreed.  
  
"Only this time you're going as the guy who's dating his daughter," Donna added. "And we all know how well he dealt with Kelso when he was dating Jackie."  
  
For a moment all three remembered the stories of Mr. Burkhart catching Kelso in Jackie's room, wearing a dress, and how he punched Kelso, of Mr. Burkhart's reaction to Kelso burning down their home, and of Mr. Burkhart's finally telling Jackie that if she wanted to date Kelso, he was cutting off her allowance.  
  
"Good times," Hyde said.  
  
"And if we're lucky, the good times will just keep on coming," Eric said sucking on his Popsicle again.  
  
Hyde glared at them both and headed for the door. As he walked through the door, he heard Donna say, "Hey, Hyde, good thing no one has any expectations, right?" Hyde closed the door behind him, acting like he didn't hear her.  
  
Donna jumped up and ran over to her typewriter and began typing. Eric looked at her confused. "They say to write about your life. Well, I tried that and it blew. It's just too personal. But writing about my friends suicidal love lives, now that," Donna said with an evil grin, "is something I can do."  
  
"Your evil mind fascinates me," Eric replied.  
  
Donna giggled and continued to type. As she finished one page and took it out of the typewriter, she put in another sheet and quickly started again. Eric couldn't help but be curious. He tapped the sheet she had just taken out, an unspoken request. Donna seemed unsure. She bit her bottom lip in contemplation and then shook her head yes, returning to her work.  
  
Eric began reading: Expectations of a Princess  
"Some would say that he was without conscious. They would of course, be wrong. He just lived life by his own standards, happy with his outsider status. From his tight fitting, washed out blue jeans to the unruly curly hair that he had let grow long, Hunter was a rebel with a capital R. When he rode into town on his Harley, he seemed unaware of the stares he attracted. He didn't initiate conversations. He limited his time to the one or two friends he had had since grade school, and while he always had someone willing to share his bed, Hunter never bothered to even learn their names. Relationships were for the lucky, and Hunter's life was anything but."  
  
"You're writing a romance," Eric said stunned.  
  
Donna looked up slightly embarrassed. "Lot's of women read romance novels. They're one of the fastest growing publishing industries," she replied. "Do you think it's stupid?"  
  
"No, it's great." Eric looked down at the paper then back up at Donna. "So, this romance you're writing is there like going to be any, uh.."  
  
"Love scenes?" she supplied for him.  
  
"Yea."  
  
Donna smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Cool," Eric said. "I mean the whole this is Hyde and Jackie is a bit EWWW, but reading a sex scene that you created in your fertile little imagination.that's kind of exciting."  
  
"It's not Hyde and Jackie. I mean it is, but it isn't. It's Hunter and Amanda. You know what I mean?"  
  
Eric pointed to the typewriter. "Work woman! I've read this page and there's no mention of Amanda."  
  
Donna finished up the last sentence of the page she was working on, reread it and pulled the paper out with a smile. She handed it to Eric and put another sheet in the typewriter.  
  
Eric grinned and read: "She was raven haired, petite and beautiful. Everything about her screamed perfection, from her perfectly coifed hair, and her fashion plate clothing, to her brilliant smile. Amanda Boles was to the sleepy little town of Madison a princess, the one and only heir of the royal Boles linage. Amanda lived her role, knowing few in the town wanted to hear the truth. She ruled her world with a fiery temper that not so much demanded obedience but simply expected it as her due.  
  
"As the Mayor's daughter, Amanda had certain obligations, one of which was planning and attending the boring, Ladies of the Arboretum Annual Fashion Gala. Fashion was one thing Amanda loved, but as she explained to the girls who constantly followed her around, like her very own ladies in waiting, 'What is fashionable about 30 old ladies in their 70's? Their idea of trendy was probably flapper outfits.'  
  
"This year it was her idea to shake things up a little. All she needed was someone with a little knowledge of working a sound system and some moderately hip tunes, maybe the ability to run a laser light display and the rest would go down in Madison history. Her problem was that the only one in the town with both the equipment she needed and the ability to use it was Hunter Parks. And Hunter hated her.'"  
  
Eric laughed and Donna looked up from her writing. "What?"  
  
"Hunter has the equipment she needs," Eric said laughing. Donna rolled her eyes and Eric looked at her sternly. "Work, Missy, we're no where near the dirty parts."  
  
End part 1.  
  
Author's Note: I'm supposed to be writing my newsletter today but I'm suffering from writer's block. I'm hoping this will inspire me to do real work today. This story won't be very long, probably only about 4 parts. I always wondered about what Jackie's Father would think about Hyde and how Hyde would react to meeting him in a "you're dating my daughter" dynamic. If you can't get what you want in real life, you might as well get it in fan fiction. If there's anything you want to see happen @ J/H's dinner with Dad or the drive in, let me know. I'm always up for suggestions. Email me at saysyou@juno.com. Oh and please read and review. Constructive criticism enlightens me. Flattery is like chocolate for my soul. 


	2. Guess Who's Coming To Dinner

AN: Sorry it's been awhile, but I've been swamped. For all those who read the last part, thanks. To those who pointed out I messed up Michelangelo's name, you're so right and I was almost too embarrassed to come back here. I knew how to spell his name. Honest. If not from the Cultural Arts class I had in College, then definitely from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle cartoons I used to watch. I've gone back and fixed that. Thanks for letting me know. I respect constructive criticism. However, for those of you, who inflict bodily harm on yourself when you read a mistake, for your own health of mind and body, stop reading now. I am a goof; therefore, it only stands to reason that I'll make goofs. You have been warned. 8-)  
  
Part 2  
  
Hyde stood outside the Burkhardts' house. He should probably ring the doorbell or something, he thought, but he didn't move. Why hadn't he noticed how much it looked like the Bates home? Sure it was cleaner, in better condition. Okay, maybe it looked nothing like that house, but it had that same evil foreboding. Nothing good could come of his entering those doors. What on earth had possessed him to come here in the first place?  
  
"Steven," the petite brunette said, gracing him with a 100- watt smile. She grabbed his shirt, pulling him toward her. Hyde wrapped his hands around her waist and leaned in to kiss her. He intended it to be short and sweet, just in case the parental units were watching. But one thing about kissing Jackie, it never stayed general admission for long. One of her hands was buried in his hair and the other was around his back, hitched in the belt loop of his pants.  
  
In the background, Hyde heard an "Ahumm." Whatever it was couldn't be that important. He moved one hand from Jackie's waist and waved it behind him, like he was shooing off a fly. Then he let his hand rest soundly on Jackie's butt, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"KITTEN!"  
  
"Daddy?!" Jackie leaned her head back and looked up at Mr. Burkhardt. At his stern look of disapproval, Jackie tried to extract herself from Hyde and push him forward. "Daddy, this is Steven."  
  
Mr. Burkhardt looked Hyde over from the top of his unkempt hair to the bottom of his scuffed up boots. One eyebrow raised condescendingly as he uttered a gutteral "Uh huh."  
  
Hyde had seen that look on a hundred faces over his lifetime. It said you aren't good enough. You're not good enough to work in my restaurant, to hang out with my kids, and you're certainly not good enough to be dating my daughter.  
  
Jackie smiled nervously at her father and then at Hyde. "Steven, this is my father."  
  
"We've met before. How's it hangin, Mr. Burkhardt?"  
  
Mr. Burkhardt pursed his lips slightly before he responded, "It's 'hanging' just fine, Steven."  
  
"Cool." Hyde reached out to grab Jackie's hand. "Well, we've got a movie to catch." Hyde started to walk away but it was like pulling a 90-pound weight behind him. He turned back to look at Jackie, and he could tell from the way she bit her bottom lip and looked at him from under lowered lashes that what was coming next was not going to be good.  
  
"Steven, I thought we could eat here, with Dad."  
  
"Jackie," Hyde said her name like a warning.  
  
Jackie leaned in close to Hyde and whisperd, "Please."  
  
Hyde took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. He looked over Jackie's head to the older man behind her and said, "Whatever."  
  
Jackie jumped up and down, clapping her hands. "Thank you, Steven. You are the best boyfriend ever!"  
  
"Just remember that the next time some 'anniversary' you created comes up," Hyde grumbled.  
  
"Consider this your one 'get out of buying me a shiny thing' card," Jackie said.  
  
Hyde stepped in to the house and shoved his hands in his pocket. Rich people, he thought, with their big house and their waffle irons. Products of the establishment. That's what they are.  
  
"Kitten, why don't you check on dinner while I show Steven to the study."  
  
"It's Hyde."  
  
"Okay, Daddy," Jackie said and then she whispered to Hyde, "Be nice."  
  
"Nice is something I don't do," Hyde said in a voice loud enough to be heard across the room.  
  
Jackie darted her eyes over to her father and quickly headed toward the dinning room. "This way, Mr. Hyde," Mr. Burkhardt said, as he turned to the right and walked into a medium sized room.  
  
"Just Hyde," he said as he followed the older man. The study was exactly what he expected. It said rich and powerful. Deals were made here and lives were ruined here all under the guise of business, mixed with a few Cuban cigars and 100-year-old bottles of scotch. Hyde marched over to one of the red leather wing chairs, plopped down in it and threw his feet up on the coffee table.  
  
Mr. Burkhardt sat down at the chair behind the big mahogany desk. "Glad to see you feel comfortable in our little home, Just Hyde."  
  
"It's a little smaller than I'm used to but I'll make do," Hyde said as he laced his fingers together and placed them behind his head. "My daughter speaks very highly of you."  
  
Hyde shrugged.  
  
"She says you have potential, that you're strong."  
  
"That's my girl," Hyde said with a smirk.  
  
Mr. Burkhardt sighed heavily and placed both hands on the table. "I'm late for a business meeting. So if you don't mind, let's just skip the dance and get straight to the reason you're here."  
  
Hyde nodded his head in acknowledgement.  
  
"Good. What would you say if I gave you $100 right now?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Mr. Burkhardt smiled and pulled out his wallet. He slipped out a $100 bill and slid it across the desk to Hyde.  
  
"That not only pays for the movie, but buys refreshments too. I don't know if you know this, Mr. Burkhardt, but for a small chick, your daughter can really put away the raisinets."  
  
"I said no more games, Just Hyde. How much to get you out of my little girl's life? Name your price."  
  
Mr. Burkhardt pulled out his checkbook and began to write. Hyde wasn't positive, but he thought it was made out to CASH. For a moment, his face froze. Not that Mr. Burkhardt could tell. Hyde wore his sunglasses for more than protection from the sun. He silently counted to five and slipped back into his Zen mode. He shook his head and smiled slightly, "Money is just another tie to the establishment, man."  
  
"But it can make life easier. Isn't there something you've always wanted, somewhere you've dreamed of going? I can make that possible." Mr. Burkhardt's voice had lost its bitter, cutting edge. He was using his best Father-Knows-Best voice, and it made Hyde's skin crawl.  
  
"Cut the crap. You don't approve of me. I got it. Big deal. Join the club. But don't sit there and pretend that you are doing this for anybody but you. You're not offering me enough money to buy a Harley because you want to do me a favor," Hyde said, as his voice rose, and his feet dropped to the floor, "You're doing it because you don't think I'm good enough for your daughter. Again, not for her benefit, but because of how it'll look if your friends find out who your daughter is dating."  
  
Hyde stood up and walked to the door, not looking at Jackie's father as he threw out his parting remarks. "Well, guess what, you're right. I agree. I'm probably not good enough for Jackie, but until she tells me that, I think I'll hang around."  
  
He reached for the door handle. He had known coming here was a big mistake. As he opened the door, Jackie fell forward. Hyde shook his head and sighed. "You want to add something?" he asked.  
  
Jackie blushed. "Dinner's ready."  
  
Mr. Burkhardt walked over to his daughter and kissed her on the head. "Perfect timing, Kitten. I think Hyde and I have gotten to know each other quite well. Now, you two enjoy dinner. I've got some business to attend to. Hyde, I guess I'll be seeing you around here more often?"  
  
Hyde shrugged his shoulders. "That's cool."  
  
Jackie took Hyde's hand and led him out of the room. "How much of that did you hear?" Hyde asked.  
  
"None."  
  
"Right. That's why you fell when I opened the door, because you weren't listening in."  
  
Jackie stopped walking and put her hands on her hips. "I didn't say I didn't TRY and listen in. I said I didn't hear anything. Did you see how thick that door was? Trust me. Next time mom gets a bug to remodel this house, I'm going to push for an oriental motif. They have paper thin doors."  
  
"Much better for eavesdropping," Hyde said with a nod.  
  
"Exactly," Jackie agreed. She smiled up at Hyde. "Wanna tell me what you two talked about?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Hyde watched Jackie's face. It was like watching a kaliedascope. At first she got mad, then her lips pursed as if she planned on pouting. Finally, she just shrugged her shoulders and asked, "You hungry?"  
  
"You're giving up? Just like that?"  
  
Jackie started walking again, pulling Hyde along with her. "Whatever it was. It couldn't have been that bad."  
  
"Care to enlighten me on how you arrived at that Jackieism?"  
  
"It's obvious. He's leaving you alone. With me. In the house. Alone."  
  
"All this talk about being alone is distracting me," Hyde said as he pulled Jackie back against him and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Still don't know how that means what happened behind those doors was anything but bad, but I'm becoming decidedly less interested."  
  
Jackie laughed and raised one of her arms up and around Hyde's neck. "If he didn't like you or trust you, he wouldn't leave you here with me. He once chased Michael out of that room with his golf club and then there was that unfortunate baseball player I dated in Junior High. He still mumbles something about a horse head in the bed when he sees me." She turned her head slightly to kiss him. After a minute, they broke apart. She leaned against him and asked, "You ready to eat?"  
  
"What ya got?"  
  
"A steak, baked potato, and black forest cake."  
  
"No, need letting a perfectly good steak go to waste," Hyde said with a smirk. "How many rooms does this house have anyway?"  
  
"Why?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Because after we've refueled, I plan on making out with you in as many of them as possible." 


End file.
